Irresistible
by Renamimatsamoto
Summary: Based off CP Coulter's Dalton and Characters, which I do not own. But love nonetheless. Derek Seigerson and Julian Larson have been back from their vacation with Logan Wright. Derek and Julian have been dating for a while when Julian suddenly decides that he's going to take a new movie role, but not for the reason that most would think.


**Irresistible**

Derek and Julian

Logan had to have been blind to not realize what his two best friends had been up to. More over Julian hadn't taken a movie deal in weeks, and he'd been happier, less snarky, less diva like, and Derek had been kicking back to relax more. It wasn't all out studying, practice after practice, no, he had taken a lull between it all.

He had even stopped into the music room the other day to help Logan out with a new song that he'd been rehearsing for the Warblers. He hadn't even bothered to give Logan a snarky comment when the blond had asked him to help him sing it. Which was a huge difference from how Derek normally was. God forbid Logan ever asked him to sing with him, the Jock always took the time to deny that he could even sing. That it wasn't his thing, that he should go and get Julian to help him.

Not this time. He'd simply nodded his head, picked up the music that Logan held out and started in when Logan cued him from the piano.

The song worked out brilliantly but Logan only nodded his head and thanked Derek softly for his help, pondering over a different song moments later. With a wave Derek made his way out into the hall in search of his very in the closet boyfriend. But then again, they both were, weren't they? How exactly would it work to go from a very straight, girl juggling jock, to a very gay, Larson sexual jock?

If it was tough for Derek to comprehend it would be even harder for the rest of the world to comprehend, so Julian had kept his sexuality under wraps, claiming that it was no one business who he was fucking.

He found the brunette where he usually did, in his room, sitting up on the seat he'd brought in and placed by the window, wind blowing his hair softly, and eyes focused intently on the book in his lap. It didn't look like a book from their course material, instead it looked like something romantic, if the cover helped influence his opinion at all.

"Did you steal another dirty smut novel from one of your fans?" The brunette looked up, eyes softening when he saw who it was in his doorway. "No, I didn't steal it. I simply borrowed it. It's work for one of my next possible movies. There's one based upon this book, I felt that if I were to go up for a part I would need to read it and be properly informed. As always." Derek snorted in disbelief, closing the door behind him and flicking the lock.

The actor watched the other boy come closer and just placed his bookmark in his current page closing the book, holding it out. "Uhuh, sure." The jock murmured, fingers curling around the spine of the book, bringing it level to read the title. "Sous Le Roi. " He murmured, eying the actor carefully before he flicked the book open to read what it was about.

Julian steadily watched the jocks eyebrow rise higher and higher as he continued to read what the book was about. "Jules.. this is.." "Yes." Murmured the brunette, sliding his legs out in front of him and leaning against the window. "I was thinking of going for one of the leads. I was thinking that I might be perfect for Frédéric.

One. Two. Three. Julian smiled when Derek's head came up out of the book, eyes wide and staring at him like he'd lost his mind. The actor had known when he'd handed the book over that Derek would look at him like this. But it didn't bother him. He had hardly taken a gay role before because he'd always been slightly worried about what it would do to his career if he did. Especially if the crew knew that he enjoyed the role far too much, and surmised that he was less than straight.

But he'd been dating Derek for a while now and everything had been going well between them. Neither had told their best friend, and Julian had just recently made up his mind to go public with the fact that he was gay and involved in a serious relationship. He wouldn't release Derek's name unless the jock agreed that it was alright.

And this was his way of telling him that he was going to come out once and for all. However the jock didn't seem to get it. He seemed to still be stuck on who Julian wanted to go out for in the movie. "Let me.. get this straight, Jules. You.. you want to go out for.. Frédéric, the slight, parisian.. courtesan that gets traded into Guillaume's not so tender care?"

Julian waited a second for it to catch up and when it still didn't click he simply shook his head, smiled, and said, "Yes, that's exactly what I would like to do." "But Julian, you do realize that this is a.. gay role, don't you?" "It's why I picked it, Derek."

The jock sputtered for a second before he thrust the book back to Julian, taking a deep breath and eying the other boy carefully. "You're not surely considering this are you? Do you know what it'll mean? Especially when the public sees you in this part, there will be no acting, and what if you get cast with a gorgeous boy, he'll know right away Julian!"

It was really quite sweet how Derek thought that Julian was making a mistake, that he hadn't already thought this over before deciding it was a fantastic idea. "I understand _exactly_ what it will do to my career, Derek." The tone of voice made him pause for a moment, eyes moving to Julian's and holding there. "Are you saying.."

"Yes." "But J-" "I understand what it means Derek, and I won't use your name if you don't want me to." The jock was caught off guard for a moment and the actor knew it. After a moments pause Derek collected himself enough to nod his head and move over to the brunette by the window. "You can use my name. I'm not ashamed to be dating you."

Derek would never know how much those few words would mean to Julian.

"Since you feel that way you can help me rehearse for my part!" The actor twirled out of the jock's grasp and dug through a nearby bag, producing two scripts. The first was outlined with Frédéric's part, the second with Guillaume's. "You can be Guillaume."

This had the other boy pausing for a moment, perhaps he was wondering about the state of Julian's mind at the moment, at his confused glance the actor merely shrugged his shoulders and bounded over to the bed, sitting on it.

"Turn to page one hundred and fifteen, act three. We'll take it from there, it's the part I'm currently most interested in, anyway." Derek nodded his head and flipped through the pages, then moved to stand in front of Julian.

The brunette rose to his feet and pressed a hand to Derek's chest, affecting a wounded look. "But Guillaume, why would you cast me aside like so? I was given to you, meant to be yours, and you will not have me, why?" Derek tried not to roll his eyes and just did his best to get into character. A supposed heartless man who couldn't keep a courtesan a week without harming them. They couldn't handle his kind of care.

"Why should I have you Frédéric, when so many others have already had you? You're not worth having." Julian's eyes widened at the intensity of the other boys words. He cast his hand out at the side of Derek's face, smacking him. Derek's head jerked back with the force of the slap. "How dare you say that to me!" Derek's eyes grew fierce and suddenly his hand was flicking out to grasp at Julian's wrists, pinning them in one of his hands rather roughly. "How dare I say that about you? You're a commonly used whore and you've no business slapping a man like me!"

The brunette winced at the force of the hands on his wrists but affected a fierce look of his own. "I'll say whatever I like, you've earned no respect from me, Guillaume." "Why should I wish your respect, Frédéric, I've the respect of my subjects, why should I need yours?" Julian's eyes met Derek's and he just smiled. "Perhaps because I know that you're not half the tyrant that you make yourself out to be, Guillaume."

After casting a look down at the script and pausing for a heartbeat he followed it as directed. "Well I'm going to have to change your opinion of me, because it seems to be highly un-regular." Derek tossed Julian onto the bed with enough force that the only sounds in the room were Julian's breathless gasp and the mattress' squeak.

Julian's eyes widened before he shook his head. "Guillaume, no, you don't have to do this.." In answer the other boy strode over to the bed, forcing it to dip under his weight. His hand came out, a careful caress at first on Julian's cheek before it was more forceful, fingers curling under his chin to jerk him up to look at him. "Of course I've got to. Dear Frédéric, it seems that you've forgotten what kind of man I am." "Guillaume.. please." "You've also forgotten what kind of man you are."

Within seconds Derek's fingers were tugging at Julian's clothing, discarding his fine silk scarf, fingers yanking the shirt open, causing buttons to fly across the room and hit the dresser. "Guillaume! Stop!" "It's far too late for that, Frédéric."

Hands yanked at the brunette's belt, zipper being yanked down and Julian tried to push his hands between Derek's, an attempt to stop him from what was happening. "Guillaume.. Please.. I beg you, don't do this.." "Silence." He bit out, hand moving to secure the other boys in one of his own, dragging it up above his head and pinning them there. His free hand moved to finish ridding the other boy of his clothing, and true to thought Julian was hard.

He might be playing the protesting young prostitute, but he wanted this. And perhaps that was the entire reason that he had asked Derek to read lines with him. Because he wanted this act of desperate, unreasonable, debauchery. He wanted to feel like a used prostitute, to play something so different from himself, and who was Derek to turn down a chance to spice up their sex life with a little role playing?

"Look at you." Derek murmured, hand moving to palm the other boy's erection, fingers curling and trailing over the head of him. "Look how hard you are right now, Frédéric. You want this. You want me, don't you?" Derek just grinned at the other boy, moving a leg between Julian's naked ones, spreading his legs open wider. "You want me to bury myself inside of you, to use you like the whore that you are." He slid a finger down the other boys dick, thumb rubbing under the head of him, forcing a shudder out of Julian.

"N.. No. Guillaume.. You're wrong, I don't want it.. not like this, please.." "We both know that's a lie." Derek murmured. He reached over, letting go of Julian's hands just long enough to grab the bottle of lube that he kept in his nightstand drawer.

After a bit of digging he pulled out a thing of rope and set it nearby on the bed. Julian playing the part perfectly took this chance to try and bolt from the bed, and Derek following his lead yanked him back to the bed and growled. "Did you really think that I would just let you get away from me, Frédéric?" "Please.." Begged Julian, eyes wild. "Just let me go, I'll.. we'll never speak of this again, please." Derek laughed. "It's far too late for that, you need to be taught a lesson in how to talk to your employers. You lack manners, and I plan to teach you some."

Derek grabbed the rope, yanked Julian onto his back, jerked his hands above his head again and wound the rope around his wrists and through the headboard, effectively tying the other boy to it. After making sure the knot would hold he just slid off the bed to remove his own clothing.

Before long he was standing stark naked in front of Julian, who's eyes had darkened with desire, and one look at his leaking dick said that he was more than ready for what was to come next.

The jock snatched the bottle of lube and liberally coated two fingers, sliding onto the bed and pressing his naked hips against Julian's. "You're going to enjoy this, Frédéric. I promise." He murmured, lips moving near the other boys ear before a finger was pressing at Julian's entrance. It slipped past the tight ring of muscle and Julian's moan hit the air. "G.. Guillaume.."

Derek just smiled before he dropped his voice a pitch lower, before he slid a second finger into the other boy without warning and growled. "Did I tell you that you could talk, Frédéric?" "N..no.." Murmured Julian, eyes fluttering closed at the second finger. Derek made a noise and jerked his fingers inside of the other boy, twirling and twisting them deeper inside of Julian. "Did I say those eyes could close?" He brought his free hand to Julian's chin and gripped it, forcing him to look at him. "Keep your eyes open and look at me. If you close them, I'll be forced to punish you."

He paused. "Do you hear me?" "Y.. Yes sir." "Good."

By now the scripts had been discarded, perhaps in a pile on the floor, and the two on the bed were adding in whatever they felt like. It was no longer just practicing lines for a call back. It was a game for them now. One that they could play and get off to without feeling bad about it.

Derek slid his fingers from his boyfriend, coating them with more lubricant before he just slid them back in. Julian's back arched, eyes focused on Derek's, fluttering but not closing. He'd been ordered not to close them after all. "That's it." Murmured Derek, adding a third fingers and twisting them deeper inside of the other boy. "A.. A.. Aha.. G.. Guillaume.."

"Did you want something, Frédéric?" "N.. No." "Good." A slight adjustment later and those fingers were hitting the other boys prostate, forcing stars to bloom before his eyes. "G.. Guillaume!" A cry fell from Julian's lips, eyes closing for half a second before he had to force them back open, chest rising and falling with the force of his gasping pants.

Derek just chuckled, repeated the earlier action to get the same result and then slid his fingers free of the other boys entrance. When Julian whined he just bit on the tip of his ear sharply, making him hiss with the pain. "Am I the sweet hearted man that you thought I was, Frédéric?" He waited for the brunette to shake his head and then he grabbed at the bottle of lubricant, popping the cap and coating himself.

One stroke, two strokes, three strokes later and Derek had himself positioned at Julian's entrance. He brought his hand down, clutching himself and just rubbed his head at the loose ring of muscle in front of him. Julian hissed with want and Derek smacked his hip sharply, causing another hiss and a narrowing of pretty brown eyes.

The second that Julian opened his mouth to beg him to enter him, Derek was already sliding home. "Fuck." He murmured, hand settling on the other boys hip as he steadied himself inside of him, breath coming from him in a soft waves. "Guillaume.. please.."

Derek didn't wait, he just hooked the other boys legs over his shoulders, pressed a pillow under him and slid out, only to slam back into him. Julian's eyes slid shut as he cried out, fingers digging into the ropes around his wrists, back arching with the force of his boyfriend's thrust.

Soon enough it wasn't just the two of them acting. It was all forgotten for the heat of the moment. Derek wrapped fingers around Julian's leaking erection, hand moving up and down in time with his thrusts. Julian bucked his hips as much as he could, pushing down when Derek shoved into him.

"D.. I need.." "Got it." He murmured, fingers already working to untie the ropes from around his wrists. Julian's hands fell to his sides and no sooner than they had were they wrapped around Derek's neck, lips seeking out the other boys for a kiss.

Which Derek complied to readily, lips meeting Julian's to let their tongues tangle. "Derek, I need you to.." Derek just chuckled, understanding already what Julian wanted. "On your knees, baby." He murmured, watching as Julian quickly flipped himself over, hissing at the temporary loss of Derek from inside of him.

When he was on his hands a knees, ass in the air, Derek moved behind him, on his knees, hands on the other boys hips and yanked him back sharply, sliding into him in one hard sweep. "Derek!" Julian's fingers scrabbled to hold onto the sheets, head falling down to whimper at the feeling of the other boy, buried so deeply inside of him.

"Derek.. Move." He didn't need to say anything, he was already working to comply with his command. When they'd set a nice hard pace, Derek slid his hand between Julian's legs, fingers curling around his dick to twist and tug once more. "A.. aha.. D.."

The brunette bucked back into the other, trying to decide whether he wanted to be closer to the dick inside of him or the hand on his own dick. "Jules.. I can't.." The brunette nodded his head and just moved his hips back against the other boys. "Me either.. D.. so close." Derek mouthed at the other boys neck before moving his hand to rub at the head of him.

It was too much for Julian, who was already so close. "D.. Derek.. a.. aha!" Derek felt the tight clench of the other boy around him, then came the splashes of hot, wet, heat on his hand as he worked Julian through his orgasm, his own crashing through him. "Julian.." He groaned, panting into his neck as his hips jerked into the other boys, emptying himself inside of his boyfriend. "A..ahh.."

The boys collapsed on the bed, Julian under Derek, the other boy still buried inside of him. After a moment of just breathing, Derek yanked Julian's covers over their heads and pulled him closer, arranging the slighter boy so that they could fall asleep like this.

"What do you think D, is it a good enough movie?" Derek just snorted. "I think it'll do." Julian just grinned sleepily at the other boy. "Will it get the message across though?" "I think so." Murmured Derek. They fell silent for a moment before the jock pressed a kiss to the back of Julian's ear. "We should tell Logan in the morning though. He should know before the rest of the world."

Julian sighed softly before nodding his head, fingers moving to tangle with Derek's, head snuggling into the pillows seconds later. "Alright. In the morning." "It's a deal." Another pause before Derek just smiled. "Goodnight, Julian." "Goodnight, Derek."

A soft kiss was exchanged and soon the actor was asleep. The jock just chuckled to himself, ran his thumb over Julian's hand and whispered softly. "I love you, Julian." Before he nuzzled his head into the back of the actors neck and fell asleep.

Tomorrow they would tell Logan about themselves. Tomorrow Julian would call his agent and have his audition set up for the slight Parisian courtesan, and Tomorrow Julian would call a press conference to announce that he was going to be playing in the up and coming gay movie. That he was honored to take the roll and that he was in fact, in a gay relationship with Derek Seigerson.

And Tomorrow they would see if they would sink or swim when the world knew their secret.

To Be Continued...


End file.
